


Take A Break

by IWrteFicNotTragedies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Italian, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWrteFicNotTragedies/pseuds/IWrteFicNotTragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will’s breath hovered over his ear as he laughed softly before slipping his hands downwards and wrapping his arms loosely around his chest before continuing to kiss over Nico’s neck. The Italian tipped his head backwards, forgetting everything but Will, even his English had slipped through some secret trap door, replaced with the oldest part of his brain that only knew his mother tongue.</p><p>Aka the one where Nico forgets how to English whenever Will kisses his neck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Break

It wasn’t like Nico was _trying_ to ignore his boyfriend, but Will, being a medical student and all, should have understood that sometimes homework had to come before other things. Even if it was a boring essay that he didn’t understand the reason for writing in the first place.

The med student in question was sprawled out across Nico’s bed, trying to make it as apparent as possible that he was impossibly bored and it was all Nico’s fault. He let out a long, over-exaggerated sigh, “Are you almost finished?”

Nico raked a hand through his hair so forcibly that Will winced, his attitude shifting quickly from annoyed pouting to concern. “No,” Nico answered, frustration leaching into his words, “everything I write is absolute _cazzata.”_ He continued to furiously punch the keys with much more force than was necessary, almost burning holes into the computer screen with his eyes.

There was a faint rustle as Will slipped off the bed and crossed the small room in a few quick strides to peer over Nico’s shoulder. “Maybe you should take a break,” he proposed softly, noting that his boyfriend was barley starting the third paragraph and he’d been at it for two hours.

Nico’s jaw clenched, “I can’t. This is due tomorrow. I’ve been putting it off all week.”

“Yeah,” Will said, beginning to knead Nico’s shoulders, “but it would probably be easier if you gave your brain a second to rest.”

Nico began to relax under Will’s touch, the muscles in his back loosening, he hadn’t even realized they’d been tensed up this whole time. His eyes started drifting closed blissfully until he remembered the paper he was meant to be working on and his whole body jerked as he sat up straighter, rolling his shoulders back in an attempt at brushing off Will’s hands. “Solace, I don’t have _time_ to take a break.”

Will continued massaging his muscles, “You sure about that?”

“Mmm-nn… Will, I really am–” his breathing hitched as Will’s lips pressed into the back of his neck and then traveled over to the left until he was kissing just under his jaw. Nico’s whole brain started to slow down, everything becoming delayed and clunky even as his heart sped up fractionally with every press of lips to his skin, _“grato davvero, ma…”_

Will’s breath hovered over his ear as he laughed softly before slipping his hands downwards and wrapping his arms loosely around his chest before continuing to kiss over Nico’s neck. The Italian tipped his head backwards, forgetting everything but Will, even his English had slipped through some secret trap door, replaced with the oldest part of his brain that only knew his mother tongue.

“You were saying?” Will coaxed, a mischievous smirk settling in over his features as he brushed a soft kiss on the corner of Nico’s jaw. He was all too aware of the effect this always had on him.

Nico gulped audibly, one hand reaching up to tangle itself into Will’s thick hair. _“Baciarmi.”_ Somewhere in his brain, he knew that Will couldn’t understand him, but everything was so scrambled that he couldn’t really bring himself to care or even try and translate what he’d said.

Will laughed again, probably enjoying this a little too much, “What was that?” He pressed another kiss into the crook of Nico’s neck just for good measure.

Nico made an impatient noise, _“Will…”_ His accent was thick now, even though he’d worked on replacing it when he had to.

He pulled himself away just long enough to turn Nico’s chair around and lean over him, his hands braced on the armrests, “Yes?”

Nico’s eyes were half lidded and his bottom lip was secured firmly between his teeth, _“Ti ho detto di baciarmi,”_ the last word was mumbled against Will’s lips as Nico dragged him downward and kissed him, slow and sure.

Will’s lips moved from the corner of Nico’s mouth to his collarbone just so he could hear the sigh that pulled its way from deep within him as his entire body relaxed into the office chair, his hands hands pressing into Will’s shoulder blades.

_“Ti amo.”_

That, Will understood. He smiled widely, pressing a chaste kiss to Nico’s forehead, “I love you, too.”

 

 

On [Tumblr](http://thesongofafeelies.tumblr.com/post/136969205414/little-solangelo-drabble-based-on-this-headcanon-i)


End file.
